My Sweet Blood
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a squeal to Oh Sweet Blood. This is the sec. part about Jigglypuff and Meta Knight's big day.


Hey there it's me. I'm Seeker Heart and I'm a big fan of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. I got a good review about my Oh Sweet Blood. This is the second one but different. This is about these two and how they got married and going to have a child. Also it's kinda like a squeal to Oh Sweet Blood, it takes into the little bit of the future when the couples want to get marrid. Also it tells about the past of how this love between Jigglypuff and Meta Knight took place. Also Ember is not in this one but part of it in the bottom when she comes back to the mansion from the night with the bats. I hope this one will be good and all that. Please review if you can okay:D This is the second one of Oh Sweet Blood. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own any characters from games or shows.

My Sweet Blood.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Super Smash Mansion today. With our Smashers getting things ready for a Dance party. But not just a dance party a special one.

It was a new start for a young blue navy puffball who wears armor, cape, and a mask that cover his face.

That puffball is Meta Knight. He is a great sword smith that holds the sacred sword made by a man from the galaxies. Galaxia.

He also has a student/son name Kirby. Kirby is a pink puffball that loves anything but a watermelon. He has the power to copy his enemies and use them against them.

Also a new start for a girl puffball who is a pokemon. She is a great friend and a girlfriend to Meta Knight who is soon to be a wife of his.

Her name is Jigglypuff. She is a singer who loves to sing more than anything she ever wanted to do.

"Man I can't believe it's finally here. I'm so scared about this before but I guess it just shows that destiny shows where you want to go or have." She said to herself as she looks at the bracelet filled with little diamonds and pink flowers diamond shape on it.

That was her engagement bracelet. It was given to her by Meta Knight. She remembered how Meta Knight was acting when he and she was at the park near by Nintendoville.

Flashback Jigglypuff:

_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff had been boyfriend and girlfriend ever they first met at the opening of the third torment. _

_He was a cold and uncaring. At least that's what other people think he is. But since Jigglypuff shows him that it's okay to show his feelings around others and gaining their trust._

_Like his best friend name Marth. He is a sword smith who is Meta Knight's first friend he ever had. He has a crush on Jigglypuff's friend name Zelda._

_She is a Hyrule Princess that had been with Jigglypuff ever since the second torment of Smash Brothers Melee._

_Anyway back with the two puffballs. Meta Knight could have never change without her. Her warm heart was pure and she was willing to help him with anything she could._

_Meta Knight hold her hand when no ones around and he sometimes give kisses on her forehead._

_Will in the park there was one thing that made his and even her life changed forever._

"_Meta Knight what's the surprise?" Jigglypuff said in a happy mood. _

"_You will see. I want it to be a surprise. Okay?" Meta Knight asked. She nodded._

_When they finally made it to the place where a chair was next to the lake. They seat down and hold hands. _

"_Wow, this is really beautiful. I never since this before." Jigglypuff said to him as her eyes widen._

"_I know it's beautiful. This place makes me feel happy and getting me to relax from all that stress I had in the past. But meeting you here it makes me feel happier again." Meta Knight said to her._

"_Well I'm glad that the past has noting to do with the future we are having now." Jigglypuff added. He nodded._

_They continue to watch the sun sinking into the ground. Meta Knight pulled out a box that holds a special bracelet. So as Jigglypuff she's took out a bracelet that was in the box too. _

"_Hey I got something for you to have." Jigglypuff said as that cue it fell from her hand._

_She gasps. Meta Knight pick it up and opened it. His eyes changed into orange. _

"_Meta are you okay," Jigglypuff asked. He just look at her and hugged her. "Uh Meta Knight?" _

"_I'm fine and just surprised I didn't know how much you love me." Meta Knight said to her. She blushed and shock to hear that from his lips. _

"_Because I feel the same too." He said as he opened the box. She went to shock to see a bracelet in the box._

"_Oh Meta Knight. I don't know what to say." Jigglypuff said to him._

_He hold her hand and said these words. "Jigglypuff for all the years we have for each other. I never been so happy to be with the woman who love me and care for me. For the love that binds us together and the death that may part us. Would you please marry me?" Meta Knight said to her._

_She had tears of joy in her eyes. So she gave him a hug. "Yes, I will my sweetheart I will." She said to him._

_After they put on their bracelets on their hands they kissed in the sun's dawn._

End of Flashback back with Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was remembering the same thing too. "I hope I can make Jigglypuff a better future. I want her to be happy for the help she did. Like the time I was dieing." He said to himself.

He remember he was in a terrible shape in the battle between Ganondorf in the torments. He was fighting him pretty well until Ganondorf pierced his sword into Meta Knight's chest.

New flashback Meta Knight.

_Meta Knight was in the hospital in the bed with all his armor off. He was breathing so hard that the doctors couldn't do anything for him. _

_That is until Jigglypuff came into the room. "Meta Knight are you okay? I heard what happened and I… I'm sorry." She cried in his blanket._

_Meta Knight took her hand and hold carefully. "I'm alright…ugh…but my strength is leaving me." He said to her._

"_What' can I do to help?" Jigglypuff asked him._

"_There is something I need…" He said. _

"_What is it?" Jigglypuff asked._

"_Your blood."_ He answered.

_Jigglypuff was shock to hear that. "Blood… you're a vampire?" She asked. He nodded._

"_I'm sorry for not telling you. I was…afraid that you would hate me and never be my…*sniff*" He said as sadness torn his heart and his eyes began to have tears that were made of blood coming out of his face._

_Jigglypuff just watch him crying. She never seen him like that before. She hug him gently not to hurt his injuries. "It's alright don't cry." She said to him._

_He smiled through his mask. He took it off and she gasp to see his face. He was cute. With his silver eyes, and his sweet cheeks._

"_You're cute." She sighed and then looked at him in the eyes._

"_Alright, here. Take some and hurry before the doctors comes." Jigglypuff as she lean forward towards him._

"_I won't hurt you much. Didn't worry." He said to her and then he bit her and drinking her blood. He drank and drank until he was full recover._

"_Thank you Jigglypuff. Thank you…" He said as he went to sleep. _

_She hold his hand and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome. My sweet love." She said to her._

End of Flashback back with Jigglypuff.

Even now Jigglypuff is remembering that time too. She was scared at first that Meta Knight is a vampire and he's a tough person to beat. But the way Ganondorf did was unforgivable.

She blew a sigh, after this day they don't need to worry about it anymore. Because it was the day that their love will be bonded as one. To unit them together forever as a married couple.

"Alright I hope I'm ready for this. I'm so scared about this. Though I have to be strong for Meta Knight." Jigglypuff said to herself.

"Hey Jigglypuff," Zelda shouted for her. "It's time are you ready?" Jigglypuff turned to her best friend with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'll go." Jigglypuff as the two of them headed out.

Back with Meta Knight and Kirby. "Daddy okay poyo?" Kirby asked.

"I'm just a little scared that's all." Meta Knight said while looking at his wedding uniform to make sure it's nice and well dress.

"Me know you can do it. Poyo" Kirby said to Meta Knight.

His body turned and smile under the mask. "Thank you, That really helps. I will do this for Jigglypuff. Because our love is stronger than a blade of the sword." Meta Knight said to him.

Then Marth came in. "Hey are you ready?" He asked.

Meta Knight turned and nodded. Before they left the room, Kirby gave Meta Knight a hug and headed off. For Marth he bent down and put a hand on Meta Knight's shoulder.

"You will do great. I trust you." He said to him. Which made Meta Knight smiled.

"Thank you." Meta Knight to his friend. After Marth is back on his feet, the two headed off.

At the wedding party.

Meta Knight at the stand where their holy father from the church came and offer his blessing to the new couples.

Meta Knight look around to see if Jigglypuff is coming yet. His just got his answer.

Jigglypuff was walking towards the good father and her love one. Meta Knight saw her beauty. She was wearing a light yellow wedding dress, with fake flowers tack behind her ears, and a yellow gown that goes around the neck.

She smiled at him. He blush to see her great beauty. He waved his hand to her.

After she got to the stand. Meta Knight hold her hand with their bracelet on their wrists. Meta Knight then said to her.

"You look beautiful my sweet." He said to her. She blushed with that comment and smiled.

"You look handsome with that suit on." She said to him. He smiled.

They turned to the blessing father as he begin the speech.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bond this two as an Engagement Partners. For their love shines even the brightest even in the darkness. So my brothers and sisters let us bond this two as one."

"Do you, Jigglypuff take Meta Knight to be your husband. Forever and always until death do you part?" The holy father asked.

"Yes, I do." Jigglypuff answered.

"And do you, Meta Knight take Jigglypuff to be your wife. Forever and always until death do you part?"

"I do." Meta Knight answered.

The holy father nodded his head. "So with the power that is vested in me, I now produce you are: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He finished.

Meta Knight was unsure of it. He would have to take his mask off in order to kiss her.

She hold his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay." She whispered.

He nodded as he took his mask off and letting it fall to the ground. Then they kissed.

The crowd was cheered for the new couples. Then the party begins.

After few hours with the party. It was about the time for Meta Knight and Jigglypuff to go to their honeymoon.

"Man I'm happy about this Meta Knight. I mean I never go to a hotel before." Jigglypuff said as she and her husband grab their stuff and headed to the bus.

"I know. But we are married and we are in this together no matter what happens. I love you Mrs. Knight." Meta Knight said to her. She smiled as he hug her.

"I love you too Mr. Knight." She said to him and they kissed.

When they got to the bus everyone was shouting and waving goodbyes to them. "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon!" Peach shouted.

"See you later Meta!" Ike shouted too who he is a friend of Meta Knight's and Marth's.

"Do enjoy the honeymoon." Master Hand said to them. They nodded and hug the big glove.

They hug everyone else except the villains of course. They just shouted saying have a nice night and enjoy it. Well at least they were nice.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff went to the bus and waved to them good-bye. Then the bus drove away.

Three months later.

Peach and Zelda was walking around the mansion and talking about some stuff. Till they saw a bus that looked like Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's bus.

"Oh dear. They're here!" Peach sequel with joy. "We better hurry and tell the others!" She said to Zelda.

"All right let's go." Zelda said as they ran back to the mansion.

When the bus stopped in front of the mansion, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff got out while holding something her arms. Meta Knight told the bus driver that they could get their stuff later.

"All right. I'll leave them here for you and the baby you are holding there. Nice job." The bus driver said.

"Well we better go and see the others and maybe show Rosa to them." Jigglypuff said to Meta Knight.

"I agree. Lets go." Meta Knight said to her.

When they got in the whole group shouted. "WELCOME BACK!"

"Aww… thanks you guys. This is so sweet." Jigglypuff said. Then the baby a little light yellow with little blue hair woke up from her sleep.

"*Yawn* Poyo?" She said as she look around the room. The group were surprise to see Jigglypuff and Meta Knight of having a baby with them.

"Daddy!" Kirby shouted happily as he went towards them.

"Hello Kirby, I want you to say hello to your little sister, this is Rosa." Meta Knight said after he pick up Kirby.

"Poyo!" He said happily. He rub his palm on her little forehead and she giggled in her mother's arms.

"Yes, is she cute. Somehow I was pregnant with her while we went to our Honeymoon." Jigglypuff said to him.

"But it is a sign that our love created this child to be with us forever." Meta Knight said as he rap his daughter's cheek.

The others saw the baby and everyone got to hold her as the couple gets their stuff to their room.

After that the others went to their rooms. Zelda and Marth went with Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's room for something important for them to know.

"Really you want us to be god parents to her, as will with Kirby?" Zelda asked. The couple nodded.

"Wow." Marth said as he put Kirby on his lap and for Zelda to hold Rosa.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff looked at each other and smiled that the day of their wedding, and honeymoon brought little Rosa to this place.

"I'm glad that we have great friends and two kids to raise. It's going to a tough year for us." Jigglypuff said to him

"Yes, but at least we have the years to be together with our children." Meta Knight said as he hold her hand.

"Yes, my sweet love. Yes it will. I love you." Jigglypuff said to him.

He took his mask off and kissed her lips. "I love you too." She smiled. She hugged him and kissed him in the lips.

Also coming into the room is the little Ember. She was their first child ever since the Bat Festival was over. She was spending a night with the bats, the mother and the baby bat. After the news of them getting married and now having a sister to watch over.

"Hey mama! Hi daddy!" She said in her cute voice.

"Oh hello dear." The couple said to her.

"I heard that I got a little sister! Can I see her?" Ember asked.

"Sure come on." Meta Knight said to her and she flew into his arms. "Hehehe you are free spirit today." He said to her. She laugh and so did Jigglypuff.

After that they headed inside to the room where their family and friends are. Ember saw Kirby and Rosa next to Marth and Zelda, playing with them. "Hello everyone! I'm back!" Ember said as she flew the ground.

"Poyo!" Kirby said to her. Kirby hug her and she did too. The Couples were standing there, watching to see they have three kids. They smiled.

This is the greatest day they ever had.

To escape from their past and move to the future with their children and their godparents.

This is truly the day of love to guide them and take them to a brighter future.

**The end**

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this second oneshot of 'Oh Sweet Blood'. It's not a continuing one, it's different. But please read and review it the story. I hope you like it. This is for Mind Seeker and MetaKnightcutie. Thanks for reading it:D


End file.
